Electronic displays are found in numerous types of electronic devices including, without limitation, electronic book (“eBook”) readers, mobile phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, televisions, appliances, automotive electronics, and augmented reality devices. Electronic displays may present various types of information, such as user interfaces, device operational status, digital content items, and the like, depending on the type and the purpose of the associated electronic device. The appearance and the quality of a display may affect a user's experience with the electronic device and the content presented thereon. Accordingly, enhancing user experience and satisfaction continues to be a priority.
At least some electronic display devices include a thin film transistor (TFT) structure having photosensitive electric components or layers. When light enters the display device, the light may propagate into the TFT structure and impinge on these electric components or layers, potentially causing the components to operate improperly and/or damaging the components.